


En la habitación de Fuji

by missginni



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki siempre ha intentado llamar la atención de Shuusuke Fuji, sin conseguirlo jamás. Con los años, se ha acostumbrado a su indiferencia, aunque siga sin aceptarla. Por eso Hajime no puede entender por qué de repente ha acabado en la cama con el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la habitación de Fuji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juanita_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanita_star/gifts).



> Escrito para **Juanita_star** complementando el art del mismo título que le hice para el Amigo Invisible de la navidad del 2009.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Ni siquiera en ese momento, recostado en la cama de Fuji después de haber tenido la mejor sesión de sexo que pudiese recordar, podía entender cómo las cosas habían terminado de ese modo. No es que se quejara —Keigo Atobe se arruinaría antes de que Mizuki pudiese pensar siquiera en arrepentirse —, pero le hubiese gustado encontrarle aunque fuera una mínima porción de coherencia a todo ese enredo... si es que algo así existía. Al menos, si lograba eso, podría sentirse un poquito más en control de la situación, cosa bastante difícil cuando _el prodigio_ Syuusuke Fuji solía poner patas arriba todo su entorno con una simple mirada.  

O mejor dicho, con la _inexistencia_ de una, al menos en su dirección.  

Pero era incapaz de encontrar algo que se asemejara ni remotamente a la _lógica_ , mucho menos a la _coherencia_. Por más que lo mirara dormir plácidamente a su lado —por una vez sin el más leve atisbo de su irritante sonrisa —, la respuesta a todos los _porqués_ continuaba evadiéndolo. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus mejores guiones, hubiese imaginado que terminaría precisamente ahí, en la habitación de Fuji, siendo penetrado sin contemplaciones por un Syuusuke que no fingía indiferencia cuando lo miraba; que _exigía_ con cada uno de sus movimientos una respuesta encendida, casi vehemente; que lo había llevado a la locura más absoluta en un orgasmo completamente imposible de controlar, acariciando, lamiendo y besando su cuerpo como si lo conociese desde hacía años, como si lo controlase a su voluntad...  

Mizuki cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de borrar todas esas imágenes que le impedían pensar con claridad, y se mordió el labio inferior, evitando un gemido que sin duda hubiese despertado a su compañero de cama. Dios, sólo con recordarlo detenidamente podría volver a correrse.  

Inspiró profundamente en un intento por tranquilizar el alocado ritmo de su corazón, que parecía incrementar su latido con el recuerdo de cada caricia, del fantasmal tacto de su boca... Y abrió los ojos, recorriendo con la mirada las evidentes señales de lo que había ocurrido allí hacía menos de una hora. Sus ropas estaban completamente desperdigadas, marcando un definido reguero que conducía a los pies de la cama, e incluso sus calzoncillos morados habían terminado de algún modo sobre la tetera roja de la mesilla.  

No, la visión era demasiado _detallada_ , demasiado definida, no podía tratarse de un sueño. 

Pero si no era un sueño, _¿Cómo...?_  

Fuji se movió inquieto, a su izquierda, volviendo a dispersar sus pensamientos. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente, como si lo que estuviese soñando no fuese demasiado agradable. Murmuró algo sin sentido, frunció más el entrecejo, y luego alargó su brazo hasta dejarlo reposando sobre el abdomen de Mizuki. Y después volvió a quedarse quieto, inmutable, sereno...  

Hajime suspiró en respuesta, preguntándose distraídamente cómo reaccionaría Fuji al despertar y encontrarse con él ahí; si volvería el rostro como si no se encontrase en esa cama y lo ignoraría tan olímpicamente como lo había hecho hasta esa tarde, o si clavaría en él sus burlones ojos azules con ese brillo desafiante cargado de las más oscuras intenciones... y promesas.  

Señor, vendería su alma por volver a sentir _esa_ mirada clavada él.  

Bien es cierto que el deseo de que Fuji se fijara mínimamente en él no era precisamente nuevo. Desde que lo había conocido en el torneo prefectural de Tokio, hacía ya unos cuantos años, había tratado de llamar su atención sistemáticamente cada vez que se encontraban. No es que _necesitara_ algo de él, que quisiera su aprobación para alguna cosa o que sintiera algún tipo de fascinación morbosa por el hermano de su compañero Yuuta, no.  

Era sencillamente que odiaba ser ignorado, fuera por quien fuese, y _el prodigio_ tenía la odiosa costumbre de hacer un ejemplo práctico de la palabra cada vez que coincidían.  

Solía saludar meticulosamente a todo el equipo para centrarse enseguida en su hermano Yuuta, al cual acosaba a preguntas o dejaba en evidencia con _inocentes_ comentarios hasta que se ruborizaba y comenzaba a gritar...  

Pero siempre, _siempre_ , se olvidaba de él.  

Mizuki hubiese podido fingir que no le importaba, o que no se daba cuenta, pero no sería cierto. Y si había algo que Mizuki odiaba por encima de todas las cosas —aún más que ser ignorado— era el engaño. Aunque fuese ante sí mismo. Sabía por experiencia que los engaños eran el preludio de un error de cálculo, lo cual inevitablemente acababa en desastre. Por eso nunca mentía a los demás, ni trataba de mentirse a sí mismo.  

Y por eso precisamente no había tratado de ocultar nunca lo mucho que le molestaba ser ignorado _por Fuji_ , y se había empeñado una y otra vez en obtener su atención, con resultados más bien pobres. A tal punto había llegado su obsesión con los años que solía quedarse a dormir con Yuuta, ayudándolo a estudiar para los exámenes hasta altas horas de la noche, para tener la oportunidad de abordar a Fuji en los desayunos.  

Mas su completa indiferencia fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, por más veces que lo intentó. Siempre se ocultaba tras su odiosa sonrisa imperturbable, tomando su desayuno sin prisa, saboreándolo y disfrutándolo como si nada más importara, como si estuviese completamente sólo... excepto cuando Yuuta aparecía. Y entonces se deshacía en atenciones con él...  

Nunca, ni una sola vez después del patético partido que había jugado con él en el torneo prefectural, le había dirigido ni siquiera una mirada. Jamás.  

Hasta aquella misma tarde...  

Cuando se había levantado esa mañana había pensado que ese sería un sábado como otro cualquiera. Recordaba haber engullido el desayuno a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a clase, retrasando como siempre el momento de levantarse de la cama hasta el último minuto. Había corrido por las calles hasta la parada del autobús y se había subido a él en marcha mientras aguantaba el sermón del conductor acerca de su habitual falta de puntualidad. Y luego había soportado sin dormirse todas las clases hasta la hora de comer, pensando nuevas estrategias para el equipo de tenis y elaborando cuidadosos calendarios de entrenamientos para desarrollar todas las capacidades de cada uno de los jugadores.  

En definitiva, nada fuera de lo habitual, sólo la misma rutina de cada día...  

Al terminar la jornada lectiva había acompañado a Yuuta de regreso a casa, como cada sábado, donde solían repantigarse en su sofá toda la tarde jugando a cualquier videojuego y engullendo comida basura en cantidades ingentes. Nunca los interrumpían, puesto que la casa Fuji solía estar vacía por las tardes, así que cuando llegaron y comprobaron que la puerta estaba abierta, ambos se habían sorprendido.  

Esa había sido la primera cosa _anormal_ respecto a un sábado cualquiera.  

Fuji estaba allí, en el salón, cómodamente sentado en su sofá, y se había girado hacia ellos —hacia _Yuuta_ —en cuanto los oyó entrar. Su sonrisa de bienvenida había sido la de siempre, tremendamente cálida y dirigida _sólo_ a su querido hermano pequeño. Y lo había invitado a ver las películas que _él_ había alquilado para esa tarde, debido a no-sé-qué jornada festiva en su trabajo.  

Esa había sido la segunda cosa _extraña_. Por lo que sabía —y con _saber_ quería decir precisamente eso, que no era ninguna clase de suposición, sino que lo había investigado _a fondo_ —, a Fuji no le entusiasmaba el cine japonés, y rara vez malgastaba su tiempo en ver películas _cliché_ de samuráis, ni siquiera por su adorable hermano.  

Yuuta, entusiasmado por el ofrecimiento, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ello, pero Mizuki había sido incapaz de no notarlo. Cualquier comportamiento extraño en Fuji —es decir, más extraño de lo habitual —solía ponerle los pelos de punta, porque dejaba de ser _predecible_ para convertirse en una variable que nadie podía descifrar. Y que solía acarrear, por lo general, consecuencias nefastas para su persona.  

En esa ocasión, tan perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, preguntándose repetidamente el _por qué_ del insólito comportamiento de Fuji, se había olvidado tan siquiera de tratar de llamar su atención de modo alguno. Se había sentado en un sillón, al lado del sofá que compartían los hermanos Fuji, y había clavado sus ojos en la tele, sin ver nada en absoluto, mientras su mente daba vueltas en círculo sobre el mismo punto.  

Y entonces, justo en ese preciso momento, lo más raro de todo había sucedido. Fuji había clavado sus ojos en él, profundos, sin apenas parpadear, fijos inequívocamente en su persona... Mizuki había sentido su mirada sobre él incluso antes de girar la cabeza en su dirección para comprobarlo. Por un instante, un terrible y a la vez glorioso instante, había creído que se lo estaba imaginando, que Fuji simplemente estaba recorriendo la habitación con la mirada y lo había pillado a él en el camino...  

Pero _el prodigio_ no apartó la mirada en esa ocasión. Su sempiterna sonrisa estaba intacta en su cara, su postura era la misma que había tenido cuando habían llegado, pero su mirada lo atravesaba como mil dardos envenenados, distante, oscura y misteriosa... y también imperturbable.  

Cualquiera hubiese pensado que el momento en que por fin consiguiera capturar la atención de Fuji sería uno de los más felices de su vida; porque habría _ganado_ , habría conseguido su objetivo y por fin podría buscar otras metas...  

Pero no era así. Los ojos de Fuji no se giraron ni una sola vez hacia la pantalla del televisor, sino que siguieron atravesándolo con esa mirada tan perturbadora, que no dejaba traslucir ni uno sólo de los pensamientos de su dueño; y todo lo que Mizuki quería hacer era levantarse y salir corriendo de allí para dejar de sentir el peso de esos ojos sobre él.  

Apenas podía recordar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde el inicio de la película, ni la pobre excusa que se había inventado Fuji para hacer que Yuuta se fuera de casa a comprar cualquier estupidez que su adorado hermano le hubiese pedido...  

Pero sí recordaba con meridiana claridad el momento en que se habían quedado solos, cuando la sonrisa de Fuji se había vuelto más amplia y por primera vez en años le había dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que había dicho, tan aturdido como estaba por el hecho de que se dirigiera a él; y su habilidad para replicar mordazmente cualquier comentario había brillado por su ausencia. Reacción que, al parecer, había complacido a Fuji, que había transformado su _inocente_ sonrisa en una mueca lobuna, y su mirada —que momentos antes le había parecido indescifrable —se había vuelto trasparente como el cristal, dejando traslucir sus oscuras intenciones... 

No había dudado.  

Negar que hubiese fantaseado alguna vez con eso sería una obvia mentira, al igual que no admitir que Fuji había poblado muchos de sus sueños húmedos de adolescencia. Pero no había pensado en él en esos términos mucho más allá de lo que había imaginado los cuerpos desnudos de otros chicos sobre el suyo. Lo había deseado, sí, pero de un modo lejano, completamente consciente de que _jamás_ lograría conseguir algo más allá de una mirada aburrida del Tensai. Si es que alguna vez lo lograba...  

Por eso en el momento en que Fuji se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con sus ojos llenos de veladas promesas de placer, no había dudado. Se había abalanzado sobre su boca, sonriendo a su vez arrogantemente, mientras con sus manos descubría el suave tacto de su piel.  

No se había permitido pensar en nada más que en ese momento, desterrando por completo todos los _porqués_ mientras seguía a Fuji escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Y en cuanto la ropa había empezado a estorbar, sencillamente no habría podido hacerlo aunque hubiese querido —que no era el caso —, puesto que sus capacidades mentales habían quedado reducidas a una nada absoluta, llena de sensaciones demasiado buenas como para ser analizadas.  

Hasta _ahora_.  

Ahora que todo había pasado, que la casa estaba en calma, silenciosa, y que la respiración acompasada de Fuji, a su lado, era lo único que quebrantaba esa surrealista quietud. Su mente estaba completamente plagada de preguntas, todas con el mismo comienzo: ¿ _Por qué_ había ocurrido eso entre ellos? ¿ _Por qué_ había logrado capturar la atención de Fuji cuando ni siquiera se había esforzado? ¿ _Por qué_ en ese preciso instante? ¿ _Por qué_ Yuuta no había regresado a casa? O incluso _por qué_ no lo había oído de haberlo hecho...  

La última pregunta era la más fácil de contestar, sin duda: No había quedado espacio en su cabeza para capturar más sonidos que el de los gemidos que él y Fuji habían compartido, sonidos que, con seguridad, habían llegado al piso de abajo dándole a Yuuta una idea muy precisa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y una razón para huir de la casa en cuanto hubiera caído en la cuenta...  

Mizuki suspiró, inseguro. No estaba para nada convencido de que eso fuese lo que había ocurrido, pero era una probabilidad bastante aceptable. Y en caso de ser así le preocupaba en cierta medida lo que Yuuta pudiese pensar. No iba a arrepentirse por eso, desde luego, pero esperaba que Yuuta llegara a entenderlo, y si no era así ya se encargaría de manipularlo poco a poco para que comprendiera...  

Pero las demás cuestiones... era incapaz de responderlas, ni siquiera con hipótesis descabelladas. _No_ tenía sentido, el más mínimo. Fuji jamás había mostrado ningún tipo de interés en él, y sin embargo parecía poco probable que _ese día_ lo hubiese encontrado tan irresistible como para, no sólo darse cuenta de que existía, sino además querer follárselo.  

Mizuki volvió a girar la cabeza hacia _el prodigio_ sin poder evitar que el recuerdo de su pequeño interludio volviera a inundar su mente. Olvidar la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo, bajo el suyo, de sus manos inquietas explorando su cuerpo y de su boca devorando sin contemplación cada pedazo de piel expuesto ante ella... era una tarea imposible. Fuji había sido ilusoriamente dócil al principio, dejando que Mizuki tomara el mando sobre la alfombra, mientras terminaban de desvestirse. Había permitido que Hajime se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y tomara su boca en asalto, haciendo que se rindiera ante él. Pero luego...  

Luego había tomado el mando, con mano experta, casi sin que se diera cuenta. Sus besos y caricias se volvieron exigentes, despertando todas y cada una de las fibras nerviosas de su cuerpo, y lo había arrastrado sin contemplaciones en una vorágine sensual hasta hacerle perder el control que tanto se preciaba de mantener. Sus dedos lo habían preparado concienzudamente, enterrándose en él una y otra vez, acariciando su próstata con cada envestida mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su polla haciéndolo enloquecer por completo...  

Y cuando por fin lo había penetrado... Dios, Mizuki nunca podría llegar a expresar con palabras lo que había sentido. Ni siquiera podía precisar cuánto había durado, porque hasta el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido. La expresión urgente de Fuji, sin máscaras, sin rastro de su sonrisa inquietante, sumado a esos sonidos sensuales que escapaban de sus labios, había sido mucho más de lo que Mizuki podía resistir. Se había corrido con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo tembloroso había sido incapaz de sostenerlo, y apenas había notado el instante en que Fuji aceleraba el ritmo para acabar en su interior con un grito gutural que jamás había pensado que pudiera emitir.  

Mizuki volvió a morderse el labio inferior ante el recuerdo, pero no logró reprimir completamente el gemido que escapó de su pecho. Señor, se ponía tan duro sólo de recordarlo...  

Desvió la vista hacia el techo en un intento por calmarse, pero esta vez no funcionó. La respiración pausada de Fuji contra su cuello, la velada caricia del brazo que reposaba en su estómago y el intoxicante olor a sexo que todavía los rodeaba eran demasiado tentadores como para ignorarlos...  

Suspiró profundamente, rezando por que el aire despejara sus sentidos embotados, pero fue en vano. Sin apenas darse cuenta, deslizó la mano derecha hasta su más que despierta erección y comenzó a acariciarse. Estaba húmeda y sensible, y oh Dios, completamente dura.  

Cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido de satisfacción pasando su lengua por los labios resecos. Mas antes de que pudiese ir mucho más lejos en su masturbación, una mano agarró su muñeca derecha con fuerza, deteniendo todo movimiento.  

Sobresaltado, Mizuki abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Fuji clavada en él, y su sempiterna sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro.  

—No es correcto masturbarse mientras tu compañero de cama duerme —dijo, con ese tono tan característico suyo que una persona normal emplearía para hablar del tiempo.  

No parecía enfadado, pero con Syuusuke nunca se sabía. Al menos _no_ lo estaba ignorando de nuevo, y eso ya era algo.  

—No creí que te fueses a tomar bien que te despertara para que lo hicieras tú —replicó, sonriendo a su vez con una seguridad que en realidad no sentía.  

Sin responderle directamente, Fuji apartó las sábanas, dejándolos completamente expuestos de nuevo. Su erección sobresalía entre la mata de rizos oscuros de su entrepierna, enrojecida y a la vez brillante por el líquido preseminal. Fuji se acercó a ella, con una mirada entre especulativa y curiosa, y luego volvió a mirarlo a la cara para contestar en tono divertido:  

—Eso se ve doloroso.  

—Lo es —replicó, sintiendo la caricia del aliento de Fuji sobre el glande y estremeciéndose de anticipación.  

La sonrisa de Fuji se amplió ante su reacción, y se acercó todavía más, sin llegar a tocarlo.  

—Puede que debiera ayudarte con ello...  

Mizuki intentó encontrar una réplica mordaz, algo que no decepcionara al Tensai, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior ante la caricia de su aliento y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, esperando, _deseando_ sentir la boca de Fuji engullendo su erección...  

—... o puede que no —terminó Fuji, alejándose de él.  

Mizuki abrió los ojos, incrédulo para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Fuji, sentado a los pies de la cama. Su postura era relajada, tranquila, como si realmente hubiese dormido durante horas... pero sus ojos lo miraban desafiantes, casi como si se estuviese deleitando con la insólita circunstancia, con _su_ lamentable condición sobre la cama.  

Hajime se llevó las manos a la cara, y frotó las palmas contra sus ojos, completa y totalmente frustrado, en más de un sentido.  

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta siquiera. _“¿Por qué sigue atormentándome? ¿Por qué inició todo esto en primer lugar?”_. 

No esperaba una respuesta, pero aun así la obtuvo. La voz de Fuji, susurrante, sensual, sonó demasiado cerca, a pesar de que no lo había sentido moverse.  

—Quiero que lo hagas tú —murmuró —. Quiero verte.  

Mizuki separó las manos de la cara y se sentó en un brusco movimiento, encarándolo nuevamente, completamente exasperado... y excitado.  

—No preguntaba _por qué_ no lo haces —dijo frustrado, más alto de lo que pretendía —. Uno puede encontrar miles de explicaciones acerca de las cosas que _no_ haces, todas ellas razonables, empezando por tu sadismo natural. Lo difícil, lo _imposible_ , es encontrar la razón precisa por la que _decides_ hacer algo.  

Toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Fuji fue su desconcertante sonrisa, serena y misteriosa. Si había alguna razón tras todo esto —y estaba convencido de que la había —, no iba a obtenerla tan fácilmente del Tensai, sobre todo si no estaba dispuesto a compartirla. Aunque Mizuki sospechaba que, si no encontraba las respuestas que buscaba, no era porque Fuji no _quisiera_ decirlas, sino porque lo que _quería_ era atormentarlo lenta y dolorosamente un poco más.  

—¿Debo suponer entonces que me has encontrado por fin absolutamente irresistible al punto de no poder esperar a tenerme en tu cama? —replicó, insistente. A ese juego podían jugar dos —. No sería extraño, ya sabes, rompo corazones allá donde voy.  

Tampoco en esa ocasión respondió. Fuji se limitó a reírse ante su absurda afirmación, mirándolo con completa diversión pintada en su rostro.  

—O quizás estabas demasiado aburrido. Y demasiado caliente. Y justo aparecimos Yuuta y yo para amenizar tu velada. No te quedaban muchas opciones después de todo, puesto que el incesto no es precisamente lo tuyo. Y todo el mundo sabe lo tremendamente eróticas que son las películas de samuráis, tanto hombre, tan poca ropa, tanta espada...  

Fue silenciado por los propios labios de Fuji, que descendieron sobre los suyos haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Su lengua invadió su boca al tiempo que movía su cuerpo hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El miembro de Fuji, semierecto, hizo contacto con el suyo cuando Syuusuke movió las caderas, y el gemido incontrolable que escapó de sus labios se perdió en la boca del Tensai, entregada y exigente al mismo tiempo.  

El vaivén de sus caderas no se detuvo, sino que aumentó poco a poco el ritmo, haciendo que Mizuki olvidara todo excepto las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Fuji hasta sus nalgas, acercándolo todavía más en una caricia tan abrasadora como suave...  

Entonces Syuusuke rompió el beso, pero no se alejó. Apoyó su frente en la de Mizuki durante un largo instante en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tratando de normalizar sus más que agitadas respiraciones, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando lentamente el cuerpo del otro.  

Mizuki ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo que le había preguntado, ni si había obtenido una respuesta o no, pero Fuji evidentemente no lo había olvidado.  

—Has cuidado de Yuuta todo este tiempo, exactamente como te pedí que hicieras —susurró, sin alejarse de él —. Me pareció un pago justo.  

No le dio tiempo a responder, ni siquiera a asimilar correctamente sus palabras. Volvió a besarlo casi con brusquedad, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta quedar acostado sobre Mizuki en la cama. Sin embargo en esta ocasión sus palabras permanecieron en la mente de Hajime, casi como si Fuji las hubiese gritado...  

Y sintió deseos de echarse a reír.  

Dios, ¡todo tenía sentido ahora!  

En la única ocasión en que se había dirigido a él directamente, después de aquel lamentable partido en el torneo prefectural, Fuji le había pedido que cuidase de su hermano. No era que Yuuta necesitase el cuidado de nadie, porque a pesar de su apariencia inocente era una persona inusualmente fuerte, al menos en lo que se refería al ánimo, pero para su hermano no había nada más importante que Yuuta.  

Y Mizuki había permanecido a su lado a lo largo de los años. No importaba realmente que fuese porque Yuuta era su amigo, y no por una estúpida petición de un rival en un partido. Lo que importaba era que había estado con él, siempre.  

Y en la retorcida mente de Fuji _eso_ merecía una recompensa.  

Y teniendo en cuenta los pobres intentos de Mizuki por llamar su atención a lo largo de los años, seguramente había llegado a la conclusión de que no había una forma mejor.  

Bien, desde luego, no sería él quien se quejara por semejante pago.  

Amplió su sonrisa, rompiendo el beso, mientras la boca de Fuji se perdía en su cuello, acariciando y lamiendo por igual. Sí, sin duda era una recompensa que no estaba nada, nada mal.  

—Voy a seguir cuidando de él —murmuró, ampliando aun más su sonrisa.  

 _“Y, por supuesto, vas a tener que seguir pagándome”_ no lo dijo en voz alta, pero estaba seguro de que Fuji lo había entendido.  

Sintió como este sonreía contra la piel de su cuello justo antes de responder quedamente:  

—Lo sé.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que Yuuta y Mizuki en el instituto están viviendo en la residencia del St. Rudolph, pero he recalcado que aquí han pasado años, por lo que asumo que los dos están en la universidad y que cada uno ha vuelto a vivir con su familia. 
> 
> Por otra parte, en España los sábados no hay clase, pero en Japón sí, por eso es como otro día cualquiera de la semana. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
